finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 8
Da seid ihr ja wieder, ihr Trauerkatzen :) Habt ihr die Lust noch nicht verloren? Gut so :) Auf jeden Fall... Naja... Sagen wir mal so, wirklich viel passiert in diesem Part nicht... Aaaber das macht ja nix :) Also denn, wollen wir anfangen? :) Zack und der Sonnenschirm... Best Friends 4 Ever <3 Zack redet ein wenig mit sich selbst und macht uns somit klar, was passiert ist. Hollander wurd festgenommen und Zack siecht im Bereitschaftsdienst vor sich hin. Und bei Shinra geht augenscheinlich auch alles drunter und drüber. Tja und Zack? Der hat eine Turk an der Backe… Seltsamerweise machen sie am selben Ort Urlaub… right|340px Wir sehen Zack bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Der hat wohl echt nix besseres zu tun. Und die kleine Turk ist dann also Cissnei. War irgendwie klar. Findet ihr Zacks Drachen auf der Hose auch so cool wie ich? :D Immerhin hat er privat Modegeschmack… Jedenfalls geht’s um Lazard, welcher i.wie i.nen Mist gemacht hat… Zack fragt sich, woran andere Leute denken. Will der Knabe jetzt etwa Wahrsager werden? Oder vielleicht sogar Therapeut? Ach, den muss man nich verstehen… Aber diese Turk ist dann doch ne gaaaanz schön neugierige Nuss.. Woher weiß sie sonst, dass Zack Aerith anrufen will? O.o Stalkerin! Aber nein, nicht Zack wird überwacht, sondern Aerith… Was man so alles erfährt… Und so wies aussieht, ist Cissnei vom Alten Volk… Ja, sicher, sonst noch Infos, die wir in unser Hirn schlagen müssen?! Doch lange hält der Urlaub nicht mehr an. Tseng kommt angerannt und warnt uns vor Genesis-Repliken. Wo kommen die denn her? O.o Zack schnappt sich nen Sonnenschirm… Und benutzt ihn als Schwert…. Komisch nur, dass der Schirm genauso ein Geräusch beim Schlagen macht, wie die Klinge eines Schwertes… Macht den Repliken also die Hölle heiß und wir stellen fest, dass Genesis höchstwahrscheinlich doch noch am leben ist. Türlich ist er das, ihr könnt auch nicht denken, oder? Der hat doch nen Flügel und Flügel sind bekanntlich zum Fliegen da *facepalm* Aber ja, unser Urlaub ist vorbei… Unser nächstes Ziel ist also Junon. Repliken hier, Roboter da und hey siehe da: Noch mehr Repliken Hollander! thumb|left|316px|Junons Straßen Automatisch gelangen wir nach Junon und werden beinahe von ängstlichen Menschen umgerannt. Zudem wollen uns auch noch Repliken das Ende bescheren. Nun gut, macht sie alle! Und kommt in den Genuss dieses tollen Schwertes… *mich erstmal wieder dran gewöhnen muss* Wir werden nach dem Kampf von Tseng befehligt, dass Hollander nichts passiert. Und nein Zack, du spielst jetzt Bodyguard oder ich klau dir dein Schwert wieder! Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, dann latscht zum Speicherpunkt und der Missionskatalog wurde erweitert. Haltet euch nun rechts, um 5000 Gil zu kassieren. Geht weiter und erledigt die Repliken, welche auf euch zustürmen. Hinterm Feuer ist noch eine Hi-Potion. Folgt dem Weg nun auch noch und sammelt das Bronzearmband am Tor. Rechts von euch ist nun eine Tür, welche sich als Aufzug offenbart. Oben angekommen finden wir Genesis vor… Aber nein, nicht den echten, sondern eine Replik… Nette Waffe… Will ich auch haben D: Immer schön von hinten draufhaun, nich vergessen. Und schon erreicht uns die Nachricht, dass Hollander geflohen ist… Maaaaann, kann nicht einmal ein verdammter Bösewicht seine Füße still halten? v.v Lauft ein paar Meter und ihr erhaltet eine Mail von Kunsel. Überfliegt sie und sammelt rechts von euch die Materia Subvita ein. Geht noch ein Stück und eine Replik, wie eben, lässt grüßen. Nach dem Kampf könnt ihr gechillt weiter und da ist ja der Schlingel von Holland. Doch noch eine Replik steht hinter uns… Also wird wohl erstma ne Runde gekloppt. Links vor der letzten Tür ist ein Chocobo-Armband. Speichert noch ab und betätigt den Schalter, um das Tor zu öffnen. Doch leider wollen uns noch ein paar Repliken nerven... Die könnens nicht lassen, oder? Wie auch immer... Besiegt sie und öffnet endgültig das Tor. Wir sehen Hollander, welcher sichtlich weg will. Er schafft auch, weiterzurennen, aber er hinterlässt uns ein kleines Geschenk. Tseng erscheint und Zack meint, dass bei den Turks wohl alles nach Plan läuft. Nach dem Gespräch könnt ihr nach ein paar Schritten die Mails von Kunsel und Luxiere lesen. Generell könnt ihr noch mit jedem hier reden, aber redet auf jeden Fall mit Cloud, welcher links an der Wand steht. Dem kleinen Knaben ist vom Hubschrabschrab-Fliegen schlecht geworden... Klingt ja fast wie ne Einladung zu nem Date... Speichert noch und durchschreitet das Tor. So wie es aussieht, will Hollander wohl zum Heliport... Doch er lässt uns noch ein paar Robos da, welche es nun auszuschalten gilt. Es gibt insgesamt 30 Roboter. Diese können auch hinter euch erscheinen, doch passt auf, denn sie dürfen nicht zum Tor. Ein Kampf erfolgt automatisch bei Berührung. Schwer ist es nicht, oder? Gut. Die großen Robos solltet ihr mit blitzelementaren Angriffen außer Gefecht setzen. Für die kleinen reichen Schwerthiebe. Ich persönlich habe die letzte Einheit ziehen lassen und somit 27 Robos vernichtet. Denn die Phönixfeder ist wirklich toller als der Verstärker. Rechts vom Tor, durch das die Robos wollten, befindet sich ein Lastenaufzug. Nehmt ihn und wir treffen auf Cissnei. Zack macht ihr natürlich gleich ein Kompliment und will ne Party für sie schmeißen. Doch dann erzählt sie aus ihrer Vergangenehit, welche nicht ganz so prickelnd aussieht... Auf jeden Fall rät sie Zack, sich in Midgar umzusehen, da es dort angeblich Fans von ihm gibt... Fans... Von Zack? Oh yeah! Sammelt nach dem Gespräch die 5 X-Potions hinter den Flammen ein. Lauft nun zur Sackgasse und ihr findet einen Eisenreif und einen Feuerreif. Nun könnt ihr mit dem Lastenaufzug wieder nach oben fahren. Lauft ein paar Meter und schon erhaltet ihr ne Mail von der lieben Ciss. Sie gibt euch einen Hinweis, wer ganz vernarrt in Zack ist.. Aha, gut zu wissen... Durchschreitet das Tor am Ende des Weges und speichert ab, denn nun folgt ein weiterer Bosskampf. 300px|left Ist der Wachskorpion Geschichte, dann stürzt sich Hollander vom Rand. Das erinnert an Genesis, aber... Im Gegensatz zu unserm roten Freundchen wird der Wissenschaftler von 2 Repliken aufgefangen. Das heißt dann wohl vorerst adieu... Sephe gesellt sich zu uns und haut direkt rein, dass die Mission gescheitert ist... Zudem wurden einige Repliken gesichtet... Lebt Genesis also echt noch? So wies aussieht hat Genesis wohl Hollanders kleine Maschine geklaut... Zack zischt ab und schon erhalten wir den Beweis. Genesis lebt und sein Dummapfel auch. Speichert noch und ihr habt auch diesen Part lebendig überstanden :) Im nächsten Part werden wir etwas erledigen, was wir eigentlich schon lange tun wollten. Na, wisst ihrs noch? Ach, wenn nich, is auch nich schlimm... Nun ja, bis dahin, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern